Say My Name
by Cloud van Dyk
Summary: Giving in to the tension between them might lead Haruka and Michiru down in a dangerous path, but in the end, they might not have much of a choice. Femslash Haruka/Michiru


Author's Note: Wow, it's been years since I wrote that particular pairing and posted here, but for some weird reason, this idea popped into my brain after I read a few H/M fics and couldn't get it out of my mind, so there we go… Enjoy :)

Also, this fic deals with femslash, so, don't like, don't read. Mentions of sex up ahead, so minors beware ;)

Disclaimer: None of this is mine, just borrowing them for a while, also, I'm not rich, so don't sue me ;P

* * *

Say My Name

Already when they started fighting side by side, it had been there, the tension and the moments when their eyes had met and the air had crackled. Both of them had ignored it, successfully even for a while, telling themselves that it'd be idiotic and way too dangerous to act on those feelings and thoughts – after all, they barely knew each other, and even though they had to trust each other with their lives during their battles, trusting each other outside of those scenarios was something else entirely.

For a full month, they ignored the tension and the sparks between them, treating each other with the cold professional demeanour of soldiers, barely seeing each other when they weren't fighting together, and both preferring it this way, afraid and at the same time thrilled about what might happen if they'd spend too much time together unrelated to their duties; and then, their self-control broke, putting them in exactly the situation they had been trying to avoid ever since Uranus had been called.

The first time happened right after a battle, when energies were up and death had been escaped much narrower than usual; they both were injured, hurting on more levels than just physical, and one look had been enough to set them off, the way a small jolt could be enough to set off a load of unstable chemicals. They barely thought of going to a more secluded area, somehow having enough sense still to move away from the sidewalk and inside the empty building from where the daimon had come; and once inside, Uranus had pushed her smaller companion up against the nearest wall and then hands and lips had been everywhere, tugging and pulling at their fukus, shredding them even more than the daimon's attacks had, until merely scraps of fabric were left, clinging to bloodied and sweaty and heated skin.

It wasn't a gentle or sensual thing, and both told themselves that it had nothing to do with love; they both had imagined their first time with each other differently, each of them having those fantasies unknown to the other one, none of them ever imagining that it might happen in a run-down building, up against wall, with a roughness and harshness that almost made it border on brutality.

Afterwards, they changed back to their civilian selves without a word needed, returning to a more dressed state in the process, to the obvious relief of both of them; and neither of them said a word about what had happened between them, Haruka just telling Michiru to take care until they'd meet again, the aqua haired girl echoing the sentiment before their ways parted, as they always did after a battle had been fought and won.

The second time happened right after another fight, in the blonde's car this time, and not in their senshi getups, unlike the first time; even though they both had told themselves that they wouldn't do this again, that it had been a one time thing, they both were eager and willing when it happened again, not even needing to communicate about it, one look being enough to set them off into yet another flurry of kissing and touching and stroking and rubbing.

Just like the first time, it was rough and heated, no tenderness between them as they explored each other's body; the car stood in a spot secluded enough so nobody noticed what was going on behind the filmed over windows, and nobody heard the breathless moans both women were letting out.

Finally, with one last and drawn-out groan, Michiru reached the top, slumping back into the car seat afterwards; and moments later, Haruka followed her suit, wiping sweat off her brow as she stared straight ahead and straightened her clothing, avoiding to look at the aqua haired girl next to her, not sure what she would see on the beautiful face once her gaze would land on it.

"…need a ride home?" she then finally broke the silence after a few minutes had ticked by; from the corner of her eye, she saw Michiru nod, the smaller woman bringing her skirt and blouse back to order before her gaze focused on the blonde's profile, nothing of what they had done just minutes ago showing through her voice when she replied. "That would be nice of you, yes."

With a curt nod, Haruka started the engine, by now not needing to ask anymore for directions – she had driven Michiru home often enough after several battles to find the apartment building without trouble, silence filling the car as the blonde steered it through the quiet streets. If she had been in that car with anyone else, Michiru would have tried to make small talk, just to be polite; in this case though, she saw no reason to and couldn't bring herself to it, asking herself if politeness was still necessary around the woman with whom she'd had had rough, heated sex twice with now.

On the other hand, she reflected, she also usually wasn't the type to do such things with people she didn't even know for two months yet; Haruka seemed to bring out that side of her though, that wild, untamed part which she normally kept hidden deep inside her, enclosed by a wall of politeness and manners and behaviour fit for a girl of her age and status.

"There we are", Haruka's low and husky voice pulled her out of those musings, and she briefly glanced over at the blonde; their eyes met for a moment, then she looked away again, mumbling some words of gratitude while she pushed the door open and got out of the car. If it had been anyone else, she thought to herself as she said a short goodbye, she would have asked them to come upstairs for a drink, as it would have been the polite thing to do; since she was quite sure though what would happen if she'd take Haruka upstairs with her, she just watched the car drive off into the distance, asking herself what it was that caused her to forget everything the moment the taller woman's eyes met hers after a battle – and if she'd learn to control herself around the blonde sooner or later, or if they'd end up doing it each time after a fight from now on, a thought which, if she was completely honest with herself, wasn't all too unappealing.

* * *

Yet another fight, just two days after the last one, and like the one after which they'd had sex for the first time, the daimon was shockingly good at what it was doing; snarling from a deformed mouth, the creature which had been a computer not all too long ago whipped out thick black cables, wrapping them around Neptune's throat and jerking her off her feet, a chocked gurgling sound coming from her as she was pulled closer to the twittering and beeping creature.

"_World… Shaking!"_The attack hit the cluster of cables and sliced cleanly through them, giving Neptune her ability to breathe back; she gasped in a deep breath, feeling her lungs burn, and then Uranus was by her side, her teeth clenched, her attack forming around her fist for a second time already, sent against the daimon once more moments later, slamming right into the thing's centre this time.

"Ram! Ram!" the daimon cried in pain as the glowing ball of energy hit it and it stumbled a few steps back; taking the chance given by this, Uranus bent down and grabbed her partner's arm, hauling her to her feet, asking her briskly if she was okay.

With her throat still burning and the taste of blood in her mouth, Neptune nodded, glaring at the daimon as she shifted into a fighter's stance; next to her, Uranus did the same, and they called their attacks in perfect unison, the combined energies hitting the screeching creature and tearing it apart.

"You alright?" Uranus asked her partner once more, avoiding her eyes, remembering what had happened the last time they had glanced at each other after a fight; keeping her gaze fixed on some point behind the taller woman's shoulder, Neptune nodded, then looked around left and right before she hurriedly transformed back, telling herself that surely, this time, nothing would happen between the blonde and her.

"I'm fine", she then confirmed verbally as well, noting the slightly hoarse sound of her own voice and hoping that this would be gone until the next day, not eager to explain this to her classmates; she looked away when the golden glow which signalled the transformation surrounded Uranus, and seconds later, Haruka stood in front of her, looking over to the sad remains of their enemy, then back at her, still avoiding it to meet her eyes.

"Need a ride?" she finally asked, more to break the silence than anything else; reasoning with herself that Michiru had ended up endangered, even if just briefly, it wouldn't be smart to let her walk home, surely she just hadn't offered the ride to spend more time with her, she wasn't the type for that.

"I need to give you money for gas some day", the smaller woman mumbled as they started walking side by side, over to where Haruka had parked her car, "seeing how often you drove me home lately."

"I can afford it", the blonde answers with the first thing which came to her mind, maybe not the smartest thing to say, she then reflected, but at least, Michiru didn't seem to think that she was showing off or anything, since she smiled slightly, something the blonde saw from the corner of her eye, still avoiding it to look at her too closely – it was bad enough that they'd ended up doing it like rabbits twice already, even if it had been without any commitment, she knew where this would lead sooner or later, and something like that was the last thing she needed in her life right now.

They reached the car and she pushed the button which unlocked the doors, waiting until Michiru had taken the passenger seat before she started the started the engine; again, silence formed between them as Haruka focused on driving, something which was made considerably harder by the fact that her energies and her blood were still welling up, making her remember how pleasantly Michiru and she had handled this the last two times.

"Stop the car." At first, she thought she'd imagined it, but when she glanced over at the aqua haired girl and saw the expression in her eyes, she knew she hadn't, feeling her own heartbeat speed up while she almost automatically listened to the authoritative tone Michiru had used and let the car slow down. Then, she regained her senses and reminded herself of who she was, namely someone who didn't take any orders from anyone, her gaze hardening just enough to let Michiru noticed as she asked why.

"You know why", was the only reply she received, and then Michiru's hand was on her upper leg, squeezing and rubbing and caressing, and her throat went dry while her heart nearly beat up to her throat now – from how the aqua haired girl always had behaved so far, she never would have expected something like that from her.

Almost stomping down on the brakes, she did what Michiru had asked her, the car coming to a stop at the side of the road; somehow, she remembered opening her seatbelt before the smaller woman was on top of her and they were kissing deeply, the violinist's talented hands running through her hair, making it even messier than it usually was. Breathing heavily against the mouth covering hers, Haruka ran her hands up beneath the smaller woman's blouse, caressing the heated skin of her back; she felt one of Michiru's hands move past her, and then the seat snapped back behind her, causing the kiss to break as she ended up flat on her back, the surprised look on her face making the aqua haired girl giggle.

Involuntarily, the corners of her mouth curled upwards as well; for a few seconds, they looked into each other's eyes, and then Haruka pulled her down and kissed her again, moving her hands beneath her blouse again, skilled fingers quickly finding the clasp of her bra and undoing it, one of her hands moving to the front of the aqua haired girl's body moments later.

"I didn't want to do this again", Michiru surprised her, contradicting her own words quite effectively as she already was working on the taller woman's belt; with her eyebrows almost shooting up to her hairline, Haruka grabbed her hands and stopped her, giving her a questioning look which was returned upon her unexpected movement.

"Why not?" she demanded to know, suddenly worried about taking advantage, even though it had been Michiru who had started this time in the first place; holding her gaze, the other girl shrugged, then smiled slightly, her hands turning in the blonde's grasp so she could take a surprisingly tender hold of them.

"Because it's just not me", she then said with another shrug, earning another quizzical look which prompted her to explain further. "This whole… do-it-and-leave-thing. Like a one night stand, only we did it twice already."

"And are close to doing it a third time, unless you want to stop now", Haruka found it necessary to point out, clearing her throat when Michiru shot her a withering look in response to her words.

"Do I look as if I want to stop?" she then wanted to know, fingers still working on the belt and finally opening it; Haruka still had time to shake her head, then the other woman's lips were on hers again and they kissed deeply, the blonde lifting her hips just enough to let Michiru slide her pants down. Gladly, the smaller girl took the chance given, a shudder running through her when her blouse was removed; and then, one of Haruka's hands slid beneath her skirt, and she took in a sharp breath, moaning into the taller woman's mouth moments later as her fingers found her most sensitive spot.

It was amazing, she still had time to reflect, how fast Haruka had figured out where and how she had to touch her to get a quick reaction; and then, the blonde half whispered, half moaned "Michiru" against her lips, and her mind went blank, the last coherent thought she could form being that maybe, this wasn't such a bad thing to do after all.

End


End file.
